Lady Marmalade
by SuperWhoMiz
Summary: Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Steve loose a bet, and this is what has to happen. This is definitely a crack fic.


**A/N: I thought it would be funny to have some of the Avengers lose a bet and have to sing this! This is a crack fic, so please no flames. Rating for language.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Avengers, or Lady Marmalade.**

* * *

"Again, why do we have to do this?" Natasha asked, mortified at what she was just told.

"Because you lost the bet, and this is the consequence." Tony said.

Natasha sighed. "Alright. At least give us a few days to get it perfect, and so I can get the clothes." She said.

She was dreading having to tell Bruce, Steve, and Clint what they were going to have to do. The boys were in the room, and were just as scared as she was. "So what do we have to do?" Bruce asked.

"You'll hate Tony for this." She started.

"Oh god, what do we have to do?" Clint said, with his hand on his head.

Natasha took a deep breath. She couldn't even say it. "We have to sing Lady Marmalade, and dress like they do in the music video, and do in front of everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D." She said.

Everyone's faces dropped. "Well I'm not being Christina." Bruce said, as he raised his hands.

Most of them had weird looks on their faces. "Fine. I'll be Lil' Mama." Natasha said.

"Can you even rap?" Clint asked her.

"Like hell I can." She answered.

"I guess I will be Christina." Steve said.

"I'll be P!nk." Clint said.

"I guess that leaves me as Mya." Bruce said.

"Let's just get this over with." Natasha said.

They looked at the song, and learned it in a few days. Natasha realized that she had to get them into lingerie. "So do we really have to wear these?" Steve asked, as all of them, even Natasha was in full out lingerie.

"Yes we do." She answered. "It's not like I wanna do it as much as you do." She said, in an annoyed tone.

"On the bright side you look the best in this. I can't believe girls actually wear this shit." Bruce said, feeling humiliated that he had to go in front of everyone and do this.

"True. Come on." She said, while basically dragging the others where they were going to sing it.

They heard lots of whistles and a bunch of "Yeahs!" Coming from all of S.H.I.E.L.D. They saw Tony watching them with a smug look on his face, and they all glared at them. They all didn't want to be doing this, and their faces showed it.

"Ready?" Natasha asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Steve said.

Natasha sighed for what would seem like the thousandth time that day. "Where's all mah soul sistas. Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas." She started.

"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista" Bruce started, as all of the crowed cheered.

It was almost time for Natasha to rap, and wasn't looking forward to do it. When it was her time she started. "He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now." She rapped, as everyone was surprised at how well she did.

It was Steve's turn, and he did surprisingly well too. At the end, they were all glad that it was over. Some of them secretly enjoyed it.

When they finished, they all high-fived each other, and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D cheered. "Are you happy now, Tony?" Natasha asked, hoping to get out of the lingerie.

Tony had a pleased look on his face. "Very." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I have no idea how this came to my head. But when I got this plot bunny, I just had to write it. Review!**


End file.
